What If.....
by Michael Irene
Summary: Last time i posted this story no one reviewed so if you like my story but haven't reviewed , review and i won't take it down
1.

WARNING= This story is not property of Michael Irene and should not be sued

WARNING= this story is not property of Michael Irene and should not be sued.

Michael Irene presents

_What If..._

  
"The most insignificant thing can change the whole course of time"

_ _

Lily Potter surveyed her son's room. Harry Potter was now in his fifth year at Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but was still incapable of cleaning up his room. On an oak shelf in the corner of his room was a TV hooked up to a Playstation 2. On the ground next to it was a number of cases with names like: Final Fantasy 9, Armored Core 2, and Quidditch 2002. On another shelf next his bed was a CD player and a number of muggle and magical artists CD's. There was a _Limp Bizkit poster on the wall right next to another poster with a wizard clasping a wand writing __Wand Warrior in the air. On his desk were sheets of parchment and pictures of Harry with his three best friends holding up a poster saying __Neo Marauders. Lily Potter picked up some laundry and sighed as she put the clothes in the basket._

"Hey I was reading that," shouted a red eyed Harry Potter at his sister, Elizabeth Potter, as she took away the comics section of _The Daily Prophet._ "Tough. Dad wants to read it."

"Dad!" exclaimed Harry "I thought you were supposed to be mature." "Well Harry, you thought wrong," replied James Potter as he sipped his coffee. "James!" yelled a voice from upstairs "Can you go toast a bagel for me." "Sure honey." It was truly an average morning at the Potter house. Soon Harry would go to the Pavilion in town, were he would meet up with his friends and go the mall. Elizabeth would go to the Library were she would meet up with her friend Hermione Granger and spend the day researching god knows what. James would be off to work. Lily would spend the day cleaning the house and having Tea with the neighbors. Little did the Potter's know that someone was plotting against them.

"Bam, Bam" Harry Potter was playing a game at the pavilion with one of his best friends Seamus Finnigan. "Zeeww…" "Out of quarters. How bout you Harry." "Me too. When are the others going to get here?" "I don't know. Oh wait there they are. Dean! Over here!" Dean Thomas another one of Harry's best friends was running toward them with a tall (and rather stunning in Harry's opinion) running behind him. "Hey Harry, hey Seamus. What's new."? "How come you got here so late?" inquired Seamus. "Oh well I had to clean my room and on the way here I saw _her _staring at a bracelet in the jewelry shop window." "Oh shut up," replied the girl, now hiding a blush. "So did you all remember my birthday?" All the guys began shuffling there feet and whistling. "That's what I thought so you all are going to get me something…. NOW!" All of them started to scramble to different sides of the pavilion. Harry found himself in front of the jewelry shop that Dean had spoke about and sitting on a pillow was a silver bracelet. He knew immediately that it was what he was going to buy for her. However, one thing lingered in his mind "How much." Harry left the shop with the bracelet, wrapped, in his hand and his wallet considerably thinner. He met up with Seamus and Dean near the food court. Seamus had gotten her the _Limp Bizkit _CD and Dean had gotten her Quidditch 2002. They sighed after seeing Harry's gift and weighing it against there's. But to much of there surprise, she rather like their gifts. When she unwrapped Harry's gift she let out a gasp of surprise for she was staring for one and a half hours at the same bracelet. It was also engraved with _Ginny Weasley: N. Marauder._ Ginny gave Harry a teary-eyed hug and whispered "Thank you Harry." In her mind, she added, "I love you."

How many you weren't expecting that huh? Well as a wise man once said "Review, Review, Review." Oh and for those who are wondering Ginny and Harry have yet to admit how they feel to one another. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Thanks.


	2. 

Michael Irene Presents 

Michael Irene Presents 

**_What If…._**

**_ _**

In the 1950's, the wizardry world began a half a century of changes. Discuss. 

Harry Potter bit the end of his pen. It was two days before he would arrive at Hogwarts and his mom had been screaming at him because he hadn't finished his homework. His father however had been very interested in how he went to the pavilion with three hundred fifteen galleon notes and returned with ten. Harry sighed and started writing.

_In the 1950's, the International Confederation of Warlocks decided to adapt muggle technology to the wizardry world. With this decision came many angry rioters but by 1959, the technology was fully adapted. The Confederation soon was disbanded and replaced with the United Magical Nations much like the muggle United Nations. In 1972, The ministry of magic was replaced with a system much like that of muggle United States, called the Magical Democracy of Britain (MDB for short) now working in cooperation with the muggle British government. In 1978, the MDB embarked on a campaign to literally expand Britain for the magical community with out muggles finding out. The MDB spent 9.5 billion galleons on construction of an enchanted island north of present day Whales. Today even the world of Wizardry entertainment has magic in them. Of course, the MDB has a tough time keeping these items out of muggle hands._

_ _

Harry laid down his pen and checked the clock. It was almost Twelve O' clock and Harry had finally finished his homework. He turned off the lights and went to bed. 92 miles away Ginny Weasley was lying in bed debating with herself. 

I can't believe he got me the bracelet! It was three hundred galleons maybe he does like me!

He probably just felt bad about forgetting your birthday and decided to get you the bracelet. 

Why do you always have to ruin my day?

_It's my job to keep you down to earth._ _Ok, let's assume for a minute that he does like you. What would you do if he asked you out? Blush and get all tongue-tied. Come on Ginny, you weren't made for this type of thing._

Ohhh what do you know. And why do you always have to be negative huh?

_I have to be negative cause you always take the positive role._

Ohh be quiet.

With that Ginny drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"Hey, Mum can I talk to you," "Sure Ginny. What is it." "Well Mom, it's like this: Harry and the guys forgot it was my birthday yesterday so I made them buy me something. When they came back Seamus and Dean got me some usual presents but Harry got me this," said Ginny lifting up her wrist. Mrs. Weasley dropped the pan she was cleaning as she looked at Ginny's bracelet, shimmering in the morning sunlight. "Ohh My Goodness! Would you look at that!" "Yeah I know mom and guess how much it cost." "It must have cost a fortune!" "Close. It cost three hundred galleons. And now we come to my paradox. Do you think this means that he likes me or not?" "Ohh honey… you know I don't know the answer to that. But if you want to find the answer then you'll have to look in Harry's heart." Ginny gave a sigh. "Thanks any ways mom." "Your welcome honey." Ginny went up to her room and jumped on her bed. If you wanted to find Ginny when she's thinking, your first place to look would be here. She was going over every movie she had ever seen in case there had been a clue to solve her current situation. After an hour, she gave up on that and tried to find away using her own originality. By noon she was getting hungry and still hadn't solved anything (unless you count finding out who **really **shot JFK).

Wow! So it was Castro! 

You're not helping.

_Sorry, but still. Castro!_

Will you concentrate?

Well why don't you just ask him? 

You know I can't do that.

Well then why don't you just…….

Well if there's no other way.

Brrinng, Brrrinng, Brring 

"Hello"

"Hey Harry. What are you doing?"

"Playing Zone of Enders."

"You free later."

"Yeah what do you want to do."

"Well I was hoping you could come to the forest."

"You still scared of it huh? What about Seamus or Dean?"

"They didn't pick up."

"Ok fine. I'll meat you there."

Ginny was elated. She had it all worked out and if all went well she would have her answer by the end of the day. Even though her mom was asking why she wanted to go to the forest so badly, she told no one. She had butterflies in her stomach. She was tingling from head to toe. Her mind raced. Her mother asked if she was feeling well. Even though she felt like throwing up she replied "I am fine mum." _Ginny maybe you should back out. _You, Conscience, told me to do this and I am not backing out. _Fine be that way. _After getting out of the car, she sat outside the forest, waiting for Harry. In five minutes Harry arrived riding his bike. He locked it up and said "Where to today.""We are going to go over the creek." "But we didn't map out that part yet." Ginny flashed one of her golden smiles and said "So?" They walked deep into the forest before reaching the creek. Truth be told it was a more of a rushing river than a creek. Harry was scared out of his wits but followed Ginny over the stones. After crossing it, Ginny looked quite shaken and Harry asked if she wanted to go back. Ginny refused. Harry didn't know it but it seemed Ginny's own sanity was relying on this plan to work. They hiked the forest for an hour before they arrived at Ginny's point of destination. At the top of a small cliff face, a little stream came trickling out of the rocks. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. Everything seemed to be at peace up here. Then he realized something. "Ginny, how did you know about this place if we never crossed the creek?" Ginny flashed another golden smile and said "Just because **we** never came here doesn't mean **I** didn't." Harry was confused but unless Harry was greatly mistaken, he was beginning to catch on. Ginny began to walk closer to Harry. "Harry I brought you hear to ask you a question that no words, that I know, can actually capture the meaning." Ginny was now so close to Harry that there noses were almost touching. Ginny lead forward and planted her lips on his. Harry then gave her the exact answer she had been hopping for by kissing her back. They stood there for ten minutes, lips interlocked. Ginny hoped it would never end. But like all things in time all things must end.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you Harry."

They then returned to their embrace. 

A/N: I don't know about you but I think that was the most incredible thing I have ever written. I really think this could win an award. Well like always review, review, review. Ohh and honoralble mention to however can guess who said this.

"_I think "Hail to the chief" sounds nice"-?????_

_ _

_ _

_ _


	3. 

Michael Irene presents 

Michael Irene presents 

**_What If…_**

Ginny Weasley was very happy. Truth be told she was skipping, doing flips, and jumping around. Her older brother Ron asked if anything was wrong with her. She simply said "Nope." She lay in the grass, watching the sunset. Everything was perfect. The sunlight dyed the blue sky a light orange, the grass was green, the grasshoppers were chirping, and best of all Ginny had the answer she hoped for. The day was so perfect that she decided to try and draw it using the art kit that Ron gave her for her birthday. 

Harry Potter was very happy. Truth be told he hadn't argued with his sister since he got home! His mother kept asking if he was alright. He simply said "Yes." He lay on his bed watching TV. Everything was perfect. His window was open, letting some golden rays pour into his room, there was a new _Friends_ on, and tomorrow was the annual Zero-Hour dance. Every year, before everyone went back to Hogwarts, the pavilion threw a big dance for all the students. It had been where Harry had first met Ginny. Harry smiled as he remembered.

_"Lavender, for the 67th time tonight, no I will not make out with you!" "Come on Harry, I know how you feel about me and I am rather flattered." "If you knew how I felt then you sure as hell wouldn't be." Lavender gave Harry a shocked look and walked away nose held high up in the air. Seamus and Dean were talking to Hermione and another girl he didn't recognize. She had long red hair and was the prettiest girl Harry had ever seen. He began walking towards them. He didn't know what to say but instinct was driving him. He said "Hi Hermione. Enjoying vacation?" "I certainly am. But I shudder to think what my grades will become if I don't study." "O….K…. And you are?" "Gin-gin-Ginny Weasley." Stuttered the red headed girl. Harry tried to keep his cool after hearing the voice of an angel. "What's your name?" "Harry Potter." They then turned to there friends and began talking. Seamus and Dean asked why Lavender was crying but Harry's eyes kept darting towards Hermione and Ginny, who was now red as her hair and giggling like mad. He didn't see her again until the end of the dance when an eardrum-shattering scream pierced the air. Harry thought that someone had attacked Ginny, but when he got to were the scream came from he found a slytherin named Draco Malfoy lying on the ground, curled in a ball, holding his balls. "What happened?" asked a very amused Harry. "Well," said Hermione "Draco had been asking Ginny to dance all night and after the 92nd time she got a little angry and need him in the balls." Seamus and Dean were on the ground laughing there head off and Harry just stood there, hands in his pocket, eyes darting all around the room to find Ginny but no such luck._

_ _

_ _

_He met up with her again at Hogwarts. Her escapades didn't stop there. She had been daring enough to roam the halls in the dead of night, and smart enough for the teachers to consider letting her skip a grade. It wasn't long before she was dubbed the 4th and final Marauder. _

_ _

Harry looked at his clock. It was almost time for dinner. As he got up something hit him, "TOMORROW IS THE DANCE! OH CRAP!" Harry needed a game plan to avoided Lavender.

A/N: Sorry about this chapter but I felt it was necessary to show how the two met._ Review please!_


	4. Zero-Hour

Michael Irene presents:

Michael Irene presents:

What If….

Harry Potter leaned against the side of the pavilion where was currently a dance going on. Presently, he was discussing "Operation: Metal Gear Solid" with Seamus and Dean (whom both insisted on the name). "Ok, Harry this is our simplest plan yet," said Seamus, pointing at a drawing of the pavilion floor. "When Lavender confronts you at the entrance, I will try and get her to talk to me instead. If that doesn't work, Dean, who so enthusiastically volunteered for the job, will make out with her, buying you a couple seconds." "Hey she's HOT!" said Dean in his defense. Harry laughed along with Seamus. He wondered what Dean and Seamus would say once Harry told them what was happening between himself and Ginny. He could picture it now. First they laugh. Then they laugh some more. Inhale. Laugh. Laugh. Realize they aren't joking. Stop laughing. Mock them. Laugh. Then carry on with whatever they were doing before; which is classic to Dean's and Seamus's attention span. Harry snapped back to earth when Ginny walked up and asked, "What I miss?" Dean put on a superior look and said, "Only our best plan to get Lavender away from Harry." Ginny put her hands on her hip and said, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Lavender was standing next to the front door, eyes sharp and neck pivoting. The group walked up and Lavender ran up to Harry. "Hi Harry, want to dance?" This was Seamus's moment to shine. "Hi Lavender. Long time no see. What's up?" Lavender pushed him with all her might and he had to grab the banister on the stairs to keep him from rolling down the stairs. That was Dean's cue. He walked up, put one hand on her face and kissed her. To there surprise, she didn't resist." "Well that was surprisingly easy. Shall we?" said Seamus rubbing his hands together. "Let's," said Ginny wrapping her arm around Harry's arm. While walking in there was a loud scream and a smack, a loud "Shit", all which meant that Lavender had realized it was Dean kissing her and not Harry.

Harry and Ginny had received many raised eyebrows while they were dancing. They were sitting at a table talking with Seamus and Dean (who was still rubbing his cheek and mumbling "fucking bitch") when Ginny's older brothers Ron, Fred, and George Weasley walked up to them. Ginny stood up and in a slightly annoyed voice said, "What do you want?" "Ginny, aren't you going to introduce us to your new boy friend?" remarked Fred. Ginny put on a thinking look and said, "Hmmm…. unless I am mistaken, I do believe you play with him on the Quidditch team. I suggest you leave if you want to remain capable of having kids." They all quickly shuffled away. Ginny had a reputation of…. how do we say…. Putting her money where her mouth is. Seamus slapped the table in mock realization "I get it now! You guys are going out!" Dean snorted into his soda. Ginny pouted, grabbed Harry, and began to dance. True to the history of this particular dance, Draco Malfoy was prepared to beat the hell out of however danced with Ginny. Today, Harry was the one who had been lucky enough to be the only person to dance with Ginny the entire night. That added a little spice to Malfoy's already fuming hatred of Harry. In the middle of a slow dance, Draco walked up to the dancing couple and separated the two. He shoved Harry and shouted, "What the fuck are you doing with my girl!" Harry put his hands in his pocket, and replied, "Yo no hablo ingles senor." Draco's face went crimson red as he tried to calm himself. "I will see you in the parking lot after the dance." Many people whispered around them as he walked away. Harry waved his hand in the air while saying "Adios senor." This was to much Seamus and Dean. Coke spewed out of Dean's nose as Seamus yelling "Holy shit that was funny." Although Ginny was laughing her head off, she managed to say, "Harry, the way you handle these things…" The group spent ten minuets trying to recover.

It was almost time to end when Ginny's oldest brother Bill, who happened to be the lead singer in the band, waved her on stage. Harry asked her what she was doing but she didn't reply. When she got on stage she said, "This is a song dedicated to the one I love. You know who you are. Yesterday I was looking back, trying to find what I felt when I first saw you. Instead I found a song.

_Haven't we met  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me  
I've had the taste for danger  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger  
  
I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song  
  
  
To know you is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
  
To love you is to be part of you  
I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride  
  
  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Haven't you heard   
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger  
  
I looked into your face  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
I'd like to change my point of view  
If I could just forget about you  
  
  
To know you is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
  
To love you is to be part of you  
I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride  
  
  
_

  
I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song to you  
  
To know you is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
  
To love you is to be part of you  
I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride  
  
I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride

_ _

_Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Haven't you heard   
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger  
  
I looked into your face  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
I'd like to change my point of view  
If I could just forget about you_

_ _

Ginny almost fainted from the effort required to sing it but it was worth it to see the look on Harry's face. Harry then walked by her as she walked down the stairs. Ginny felt a little rejected but then she realized what he was about to do. He was going to do what not one guy in the room was prepared to do. 

"Well Ginny, I guess great minds do think alike."

Dead from all the loneliness   
And this is how I feel   
Understanding everything has never been my deal   
Maybe you have crossed my path   
To live inside of me   
Or maybe you're the reason why   
I'm losing all my decency   
  
Cause I believe that you and me   
We could be so...   
Happy and free   
Inside a world of misery   
And I believe that you and me   
We could be so...   
Inside of you, inside of me   
Cause this could be the one   
  
This could be the one   
  
I've been lookin'   
I've been lookin' for my Mrs Right   
But she don't exist   
Chemistry is everything   
And we're anything but this   
Maybe I have crossed your path   
And swept you off your feet   
Or maybe I'm the reason why you cry at night   
Before you sleep   
  
Cause I believe that you and me   
We could be so...   
Happy and free   
Inside a world of misery   
And I believe that you and me   
We could be so...   
Inside of you, inside of me   
Cause this could be the one   
  
This could be the one   
  
But what do you think?   
We could give it a try   
Cause you never know   
Maybe we could be soul mates   
But maybe not   
But maybe so   
If you never try   
Then you'll never know   
The grass could be greener  
And it will always be greener on the other side   
But you.. just never know   
This could be the one   
  
I do believe that you and me   
We could be so...   
Happy and free   
Inside a world of misery   
And I believe that you and me   
We could be so...   
Inside of you, inside of me   
Cause this could be the one   
  
This could be the one   
  
But maybe so 

But maybe not   
Who knows?

Ginny stood stunned at what Harry had done. It was the most romantic thing she had ever witness.She spent the rest of the night in Harry's arms, dancing. She had received387 dirty looks from girls(Lavender had smacked her and yelled "You stay away from him bitch,") who had been quite pissed at the arrangement of the new couple, but she didn't care. She loved Harry and Harry loved her back. That was all that mattered.

A/N: What do you think huh. Review please. And a little something you should know. The next chapter may have an original character or two. I am sorry and your welcome. I couldn't help myself. Oh and those are two of my favorite songs. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
